1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to storage batteries and more particularly to improvements of the electrolyte filled part.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There have been already suggested various storage batteries wherein an electrolyte filled part common to respective cells is filled en masse with an electrolyte so that respective cells may be automatically filled with the electrolyte to a defined electrolyte level. In a typical structure, an electrolyte filled pool common to respective cells is provided in a cover and is provided with air venting and electrolyte pouring holes and electrolyte pouring tubes suspended at the lower ends down to a predetermined electrolyte level for the respective cells. According to this structure, when the electrolyte with which the above mentioned pool is filled flows into the respective cells through the above mentioned venting and electrolyte filling holes and then reaches the lower ends of the electrolyte pouring tubes, the gas within the cells will be no longer able to escape out, the electrolyte will stop flowing in and the defined electrolyte level will be automatically obtained. In such case, when the battery is lightly rocked, the electrolyte staying within the electrolyte filled pool in the ending period of pouring the electrolyte will be able to be made to flow down into the cells. However, in this structure, as the bottom of the electrolyte filled pool is common to the respective cells, when the electrolyte staying in the pool is made to flow down as mentioned above, there will be no guarantee that the electrolyte will be distributed uniformly in the respective cells and the electrolyte flowing back into the pool due to the vibration during the use will not be always returned in the same amounts into the original cells. Therefore, there has been a defect that the amounts of the electrolyte in the respective cells are likely to be unbalanced.